The Grand Struggle
by kytyngurl2
Summary: Roy x Ed. Ed dislikes cuddling, Roy likes hugging a pillow when he sleeps. Ed makes a terrible mistake one evening. Fluffy humor ensues. Yaoi. One shot, but sequel coming.


Title: The Grand Struggle

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Genre: Humor!fluff with pwnage. Hey, I was asked:D

Rating: PG-13, push to R if mentions of sex are too naughty for you

Summary: Ed's first warning was the pillow.

Warnings: Probably cutesy

A/N: Was inspired by a manga picture of Roy and a pillow. Also, I got fanart for this later on. Both are linked to the story on my LJ site.

Disclaimers: Characters not mine. Suing bad.

**The Grand Struggle**

Ed's first warning was the pillow. Sure, at first glance it seemed normal enough-- Just an everyday sort of large pillow. Closer inspection, however, would have revealed more. Enough perhaps to have saved Edward from the horrible fate he would later face that night.

The light blue, over-stuffed, and slightly long pillow looked worn. Particularly around the sides, where deep creases showed the object to be one that was... well... Squeezed a lot.

Edward Elric didn't give the warning in the form of a pillow the crucial second glance. Instead, he had foolishly thrown the extra pillow off the bed. He and his lover would need the space after all. Then, afterward, hell if he would trudge all the way back to his own apartment when it was late and raining outside! He would need the other half of the mattress a lot more than a mere piece of bedding.

For the record, it should be noted that the Fullmetal Alchemist was not the cuddling type. In fact, it could be said... quite accurately... that he _loathed_ snuggling, overly long hugs, cuddling, or any variation thereof. It caused his older companion no end of bemused annoyance, though his lover was able and willing to stick to the 'None of that stuff!' stipulation. After quite a bit of pouting.

As usual, the sex had been excellent. In that 'Hot, slightly uncomfortable, embarrassing, but still feels really really good damn it' sort of way. Ed was new to the whole 'adult' relationship thing, but he had experienced enough in the last few months to safely be able to say that he was quite fond of the 'sexual intercourse' part. Honestly, he wondered how he ever got by without it.

Also as usual, the Flame Alchemist had rolled off him, over, and then promptly fell fast asleep.

Ed shook his head in amusement at the dark haired man. Honestly! Did all old people do that? A small smile on his face, he pulled the comforter up around himself and the old man, making sure to keep a lot of it on his side of the bed. The other alchemist was probably a blanket-stealer too.

The blond certainly didn't know for sure. Of all the times they had sex, this was one of the few occasions it was on an actual bed. The ground, couches, the desk in the Colonel's office, and on one daring day-- a park bench-- those Ed was familiar with...

This was also the first time for Edward to spend the night at his lover's house, and in the same bed. Turning over to get some shut-eye himself, Ed happily smiled again as he mused on that fact.

The Colonel's arms were around him.

Grimacing, Ed blearily opened golden eyes and turned his head to glare at the other man. If he had told the jerk once, he had told him a thousand times--! It wasn't like it was hard to understand or to obey, all he had to do was--

His lover was still fast asleep.

Oh.

With a sigh, Ed twisted around to reach for one of the offending limbs and remove it off his person. Simple enough of a task.

They wouldn't budge. In fact, the tugs the blond gave the arms seemed to have triggered something, instead causing the older man's grip to actually_ tighten_.

Not good. Well, if Flame wouldn't get his arms off him, then Edward certainly had no problem getting himself away from the dark haired man. There was still plenty of space left on the bed, after all. It was one of the largest beds Ed had ever seen in his life... and likely expensive.

Gritting his teeth, the Fullmetal Alchemist made to pull away and turn over... put as much space between himself and his apparently sleep-snuggling lover...

...and somehow, he found himself not even a minute later with not only the Colonel's arms still embracing him, but also his legs intertwined in Ed's own. His companion had at the same time managed to somehow pull even closer, his face was now buried in the junction of Ed's neck and shoulder, his soft exhalations tickling the shorter man's ear.

"Aaaaaag." Ed growled and tried yet again to get away, still with no success.

He was pretty sure he had seen something just like this once. When boredom and the need for a break took him over to the 'Natural Studies' portion of the library. There had been a thick book there, full of tales of strange animals in foreign lands and their interesting appearances and habits. There had been one animal in particular... what was it called again...?

Ah yes. Anaconda. They were known for squeezing their prey to death, if Edward recalled correctly. A fate he was starting to be sure awaited him if he didn't get far away from his lover and his terrible tight cuddle of death.

He wondered if it wasn't too late to try and gnaw off his own limbs and escape.

No, wait. The automail.

Damn.

That was it. No more being a nice guy about it! It was late, he was tired and still a bit sore, and he had not one but two early appointments in the morning. He wanted to sleep! Now.

"Look, you! Hey! Wake up!" Ed gave the older man's shoulder a light punch as he spoke. "Would you mind getting yourself off of me!" Getting no response other than a sleepy murmur, the blond emphasized his statement with another, harder, punch. And a quick shove to be safe.

There was still no response.

After some struggle, Edward managed, just barely, to get part of his body twisted around in the other's tight grasp. Now he was able to see the older man's face. Still panting somewhat, Ed leaned in close to study his lover's expression. There was no way that the other man was still asleep... not after all of that! The Colonel had to be faking it. Ed was going to catch him, then kick his ass, then explain again... slowly this time... that he did not cuddle under any circumstances. Then after_ that_...!

The older man's face was peaceful. His expression was relaxed, dark lashes closed and the lines of worry that usually graced the alchemist's face erased. At that moment, he truly looked beautiful and innocent. Not at all like usual...

He had never seen his lover like that before.

Sighing loudly and over-dramatically, the blond leaned away and settled back down to try to make the best of this... get comfortable. It really was late, and it didn't look like he'd be getting the other man off of him any time soon. Therefore, he would stop wasting his time and just sleep like this.

He just didn't like futile struggles, that was all.

Edward awoke to the sound of a soft amused chuckle. The older man was looking over at him, a wide grin on his face. Their bodies were still tangled up, and his lover's arms still around him.

"Why Fullmetal... I thought you didn't like things like this."

Someday... someday, he really would kill the old man.

Not at that moment though. He was comfortable.


End file.
